Power Out
by AshEdelstein
Summary: Australia loses power and his house is cut off completely due to bad weather. England has been visiting him, wanting to spend a couple of weeks in Queensland for the summer. UPDATE: It is now a three piece not a one-shot!
1. Torch Light

**I apologise for the stupidness. This was born from now power and probably a mild case of cabin fever.**

Australia slumped back on the couch in frustration. "England I'm bored." He whined, looking over at said nation. England raised a brow, unimpressed by his ex-colonies whining.

"It's hardly my fault now is it? It's your country and your bloody atrocious weather that's made us house stuck." England said, shifting the torch in his hand to a more comfortable position so he could continue reading.

Australia had decided to spend the few glorious weeks of summer that he had with England in his Queensland home, enjoying the Gold Coast and it's Hinterlands as a change from the city home that England was used to seeing.

The weather had turned bad, heavy rains and strong winds had caused damage to the home and the surrounding area. Power had been lost a few hours earlier before the house became isolated due to rising flood waters.

Australia glared out the window, trying to find something in the endless dark that came from a mass power out. Even the sky was an inky black, made only a little brighter from the full moon trying to get its light through the heavy clouds.

Australia's eyes flickered back to England, trailing down the beautiful lithe body that the older nation owned. He licked his lips as he thought about everything he had already done, and could do with that body.

Slipping out of his seat Australia made his way over to England silently. He settled himself at the Brit's feet and let his head rest on a strong thigh.

England tried to ignore the younger nation, concentrating on his book as best he could. A large hand found it's way to the button and fly of his dress pants and his eyes flickered down.

Matching green eyes stared up at England, shining with mischief and lust. "You could entertain me." The Australian purred as he tugged England's pants down just enough to reveal pale skin. Leaning forward he licked at England's cock a couple of times as if it were a candy.

England's breath hitched slightly and his toes curled, "A-Australia I'm trying to read." He gasped out. It did nothing to stop the other from firmly wrapping a hand around his cock and taking the tip into his mouth.

Australia took great pleasure in the fact that his movements were causing England to become hard in his hands. The torch had dropped from England's hands onto the small table beside his chair while the book lay forgotten somewhere on the floor.

Hands found themselves in Australia's dirty blonde hair and tugged him up harshly. A sharp moan broke past Australia's lips at the harsh treatment. His body was twisted and forced face down over England's knee.

"I told you I was reading Australia." England said, fumbling to get Australia's pants down to his knees. "If you were a good boy you would have let me continue, but you're not are you?" Australia's arse was exposed to England's view now since he generally opted to go commando, making the other squirm slightly.

"No Mummy, I'm a bad boy." England could hear the lust in Australia's voice as it was said. His breath had hitched again at the nickname, Australia had begun using it quite early on in their relationship and England hadn't been able to stop him no matter how hard he tried. His hand came down hard on his young lovers soft skin, making Australia jump.

"That's right. And bad boys get punished." England licked his lips and brought his hand down again. Australia squirmed and moaned at each hit he received, his arse becoming bright red visible even with his tan.

When England reached fifty in his head he stopped, his hand resting gently on Australia's arse. He could feel the wet patch against his leg from Australia's pre-cum.

"Mummy likes smacking his bad boy." Australia said in a soft voice. He'd never had so many hits in one go before and it stung just a little.

"That's right. Now sit up." England demanded, helping his lover sit in his lap. He pressed their lips together gently, parting Australia's lips easily so his tongue could explore.

Australia melted into the kiss, the same thing that happened after every slightly rough bit of treatment England put him through. It was enough to reassure Australia that he was still very much loved by the ex-empire.

When the kiss broke Australia was panting softly. He fumbled in the drawer of the table beside England's chair, pulling back he held a tub of lube. He pushed it into England's hands before he sat back and set about taking his own shirt of slowly, rocking his hips against England's.

England watched until the shirt and Australia's pants were both on the ground. Australia laid himself back across England's lap so that the Englishman had access to his arse. England smiled a little, covering his fingers in lube while his other hand gently played with the ends of Australia's hair.

Pushing two fingers in at once had Australia biting his lip to keep back a slight whimper of pain. England gave him a while to adjust to them before he pulled them back out and began thrusting and stretching them. Australia squirmed on England's lap, small mewls of pleasure coming past his lips.

"So close England. I want you in me now." Australia begged, making England stop and pull his fingers out completely. Australia whined in despair, arching his hips to try and get the fingers back. He received a gentle smack for his efforts.

"Go get your cock-ring." England pushed Australia slightly when his partner made no move to follow his instructions. Panting softly and walking slightly awkwardly Australia did as he was told and walked up to his room to collect the cock-ring England had brought him. He was silently glad that he knew his house well enough to navigate it in the dark, because in his haste to please England he had forgotten to pick up his torch.

When he came back down he had it in his hands, playing with it almost nervously now. He looked up, wondering if England expected him to put it on himself.

England signalled him forward and he did as he was told, holding his palm up to reveal the small torture device. England took it, wrapping his other hand around Australia's waist to pull him closer. Leaning down he attached the ring into place, giving the leaking cock a few licks after, making Australia moan and whine.

"You're so obedient." England praised, pulling Australia back down so he was sitting in his lap. He kissed the island nation gently again, stroking his cheek to reassure him once more that it was only play and that England still loved him. "How's it feel?" He asked, fingers ghosting over tanned flesh and teasing already tense muscles.

"G-good. England please stop being a tease and just fuck me." Australia demanded, grabbing England's cock and guiding it to his arse. England helped, and together they managed to slowly bury England fully in Australia.

England gave the other little time to adjust before he began his steady thrusts. Australia's head fell forward onto England's shoulder so that he could bite and lick at the pale skin he could reach.

The two sweating bodies were lit up only by the soft glow of the torch that lay forgotten beside them. The light cast long shadows up the wall beside them, something which in their pleasure both nations missed.

Soon their steady rhythm became sporadic thrusting as England neared his own climax. "Off, England take it off and let me cum please!" Australia begged, throwing his head back and clawing at his partners shoulders. England shook his head, his grip on Australia's hips tightening as he continued to thrust into the body in his lap.

"You got me like this so you have to finish what you started before you find pleasure yourself." England grunted slightly as he buried himself into Australia one final time, spilling into the other with a soft moan of his name.

England slumped back against the couch, panting softly as his hands slackened their death grip from around Australia's strong hips.

Australia's eyes were closed, his breath coming out in soft whiny pants. He brought his hand down, fumbling to take the cock-ring off. When it was off he wrapped his hands firmly around his own cock and stroked it a few times before he shuddered and released across England's still clothed chest.

England grunted when the heavy weight of his young lover fell on top of him. His arms came up instinctively and wrapped around Australia's waist.

"So, how long did they say the power would be out?" England asked, his hands coming down to squeeze Australia's slightly abused arse. Australia arched away from it, his head feeling like it was full of cotton wool.

"Three days." Australia mumbled, snuggling into the warm, although sticky body. "I'd say we could go to one of my other houses but I want to make sure stuff here is okay."

"So we have three days without power to entertain ourselves correct?" England clarified with a grin. "You're arse is going to be sore poppet." He purred into the nations ear.

Australia shivered slightly, "That sounds like this will be a fun three days then." He looked down at their sticky bodies. Pushing himself up he sighed gently, "I'll have to set up the outside shower, at least it can run off batteries so we can have a shower before we go to bed." He said before he stood and stretched.

England nodded and followed him up. He pulled his shirt off and watched as Australia make his way outside completely naked. "This definitely isn't going to be a trip to Australia that I'm going to forget any time soon."

**Bloody hell I hate no power. When I finished actually writing this we'd had no power for fifty-one hours. My brothers and I were getting cabin fever because we had no power and were house stuck because of rain the first two days and ridiculously hot temperatures the third. We were without power for fifty-three (Which is a lot less then we thought, we were originally told we'd be out for sixty-nine to seventy-seven hours) hours in total before I could post this.**

**R&R?**


	2. Cold Bath

**Chapter two~ I wrote this one while we were camping in an attempt to find refuge from the rain. Turns out almost no where in Queensland was safe from rain. We got flooded into a town we didn't even know. So enjoy more cabin fever.**

Australia stretched lazily across his large bed, sheets thrown haphazardly across the bed in all directions to keep his already sweaty body cool. He wore a pair of thin boxers and nothing else, showing every muscle in his chest and arms as he twisted and turned uncomfortably.

"Australia would you just lay still already." England snapped from beside the Australian. Green eyes flicked up to glare at the blonde. "It's so bloody hot. I hate it when it's muggy." Australia complained, rolling over onto his side to properly look at England.

"You could always pick up a book." England sounded as if her were talking to a child, and with the way the younger nation was acting he had every right to sound like that. "At least you can ignore the heat when it's not the only thing you're concentrating on."

Australia rolled his eyes and slipped from the bed. "I'm going to have a cold bath." He decided, wandering into his ensuite after grabbing his book on the way.

With the water filling the bath Australia slipped his boxers off, only to feel two warm, lithe hands on his waist. Straightening up slowly he grinned but didn't turn around.

"Decided to join me have you?" The brunette hummed, feeling the hands move slowly up his sides. He tilted his head to the side when England leaned his head on the larger nations shoulder.

"Yes I did." England smiled slightly and stepped back so that he could take his own pants off, his shirt already having been abandoned back in the bedroom.

Australia turned the water off and slid into the cold bath with a sigh on content. His eyes slipped closed as he found himself a comfortable position and waited for England to join him.

When he felt the water moving and a small body rest in his lap he opened his eyes. "Comfy?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around the other and sighing gently. "Glad I decided to set up a gravity feed system with my bathroom instead of a pump."

"And you didn't tell me this last night why?" England asked, relaxing easily into his lovers arms. "Would a shower in here not have been better?"

"No hot water. Plus, I didn't set up the shower, it's still on a pump." Australia shrugged. "This is purely for relaxation. I like baths."

England nodded, "It's really nice, especially with this heat." He kissed Australia's neck softly, "And I get to share it with you. Which is a bonus."

Australia laughed, "Yea this is nice." He let his hands wander down England's sides. With gentle movements he wrapped his fingers around the blonde's cock. England shivered softly, arching into the hand.

"I thought this was relaxing." England gasped as Australia's hand tightened a little. "You don't find this relaxing mummy?" The younger feigned sadness as he easily lifted England onto the side of the bath. He shifted himself so that he could lean down and wrap his lips around the tip of England's cock.

England's eyes closed as he leaned back a little, glad for the ridge that allowed him to sit more comfortably and not slip. "Australia." He breathed out, hands clenching into brunette hair. Using the leverage he now had, England forced the younger nations mouth to take almost all of his cock in one swallow.

Australia choked, his eyes watering slightly. He didn't pull back though, letting England fuck his mouth. He relaxed his jaw as much as he could, gagging softly when England thrusted particularly hard.

Australia tapped on England's leg to tell the other that he wanted to pull back. When England let go of his hair he pulled back and took in deep breaths.

England slipped back into the water behind Australia, rubbing his back slowly and kissing his neck. "Just breath. You did great." The Australian smiled softly and turned around to hug England. "Sorry I couldn't finish."

"It's okay. I can think of many other things." England sat up again, pushing Australia back so he was leaning against the back of the bath. With his head buried in Australia's shoulder and one hand resting on a tan hip he pushed a finger of his other hand into his arse slowly.

Australia watched with lust in his eyes as the English nation thrusted his finger, pushing a second one in beside it. He was a little surprised England was choosing to bottom, since after the first time when Australia had been a little to rough he had said he wasn't going to bottom again.

"Be careful this time Australia." England's voice was slightly breathless as he rolled his hips back against the three fingers he was thrusting into his arse.

Nodding slightly Australia reached over to grab the lube from the cabinet. England pulled his fingers out, sitting up a bit so Australia had room to cover his cock in lube. "You sure?" Australia asked as his hands rested on England's hips.

England just smiled, leaning forward and kissing Australia softly. The two lowered England down slowly until Australia was fully buried inside him.

England was breathing slowly, his head buried in Australia's shoulder. "Australia move please." He begged, rolling his hips a little. Australia complied and lifted England's hips before he thrusted up into the lithe body in his lap. England moaned happily, his toes curling and his hands clenching into the strong shoulders in front of him.

"I'm not so fragile that you can't go harder." England worked with Australia so that the thrusts into his body were harder. The cold water was lapping at their sweaty skin, cooling them down a little bit.

Australia's hand wrapped around England's cock, stroking it in time with their almost frantic thrusting. England's steady flow of moans and curses was becoming more breathless as his climax drew nearer. "Australia, I'm so close." He threw his head back, his whole body quivering with the effort to hold back. He was doing okay until Australia twisted the hand around his cock, making his eyes widen in surprise and his climax to crash over him.

Australia hissed softly as England clenched around his cock. He managed a couple more thrusts before he reached his own climax.

England slipped from his lap, turning around so his back was pressed against the Australian's chest. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Figuring the Australian was simply going to cuddle he relaxed completely.

Australia had different ideas though and stood, easily lifting England into his arms bridal style. He stepped out of the dirty water and used a towel to dry them both off. When he was happy that they were both dry he put England down.

"I'm only wearing boxers." Australia looked over to England who just nodded. Australia got dressed and left the room to make lunch.

England rubbed his back gently. "At least he was a little gentler this time." He sighed softly.


End file.
